User talk:InazumaFan
Archive(s): Archive 1 ---- Done Done, archiving :) --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 08:28, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Errrr.....I'm not sure myself since i haven't watched the sub yet. --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 08:42, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Re:episode 24 Sadly, it is truth >_< Even i almost cried and i felt sad for Endou...... :( --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 08:21, October 25, 2011 (UTC) I know, he was all like "Soccer is controlled by me" and he stood up and talked like how a real antagonist would O______O Endou lost Gouenji to the darkness of soccer O___O --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 08:40, October 25, 2011 (UTC) PRobably Tenma asks why Gouenji changed....etc.......Tsurugi suprised look......Tenma and Endou talk with Gouenji about soccer......Endou hits the earrings of Gouenji with his kick to knock it off......? --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 08:48, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Yep...... :) now all that we can wait is for Fubuki to show up.... --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 08:19, October 26, 2011 (UTC) re:Hi there! Ah... Thank you very much..!!! But I am just in the test... If I don't do well till the end of this week or next week... I'll be disqualify and not be admin anymore... So I'm not really Official. And I'm just the designing admin... Decorating stuffs and deleting unused images... But I also edit... But there's not much to edit here... Because... It's already perfect! Thanks anyway! Have a nice day :D Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 09:59, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks again! Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 13:51, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Re:Ep 24 Oh, yep! Though, kinda sad again on the part where Gouenji is the antagonist. --(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 12:35, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Well.... actually, the stub articles are increasing again.... so it think, i would feel much more safer when we only have 250 stubs left.... Yep, Endou leaving the team was epic O__O --(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 09:22, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Re:Stubs Hey, can you help around the stubs? Lot's of articles are in the stub though they shouldn't be.... --(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 09:11, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Re:Keshin template? I guess.... we still have a long way to go >_> But.... i think we can start removing stubs in keshin articles by creating a keshin template, so far, since the game is released, i think we can start creating one.... what colors do you think would fit? (I think we should just have the spotlight on january >_>) --(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 02:22, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Hmm.... the team template is already purple? Let's not repeat the colors okay? So far, white, black, green, blue, and orange has been used.... what other colors? --(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 12:04, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Hello! RE:sub Thanks, now im waiting for the GO movie XD [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Jet Stream']] 07:26, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Profile Thanks! Hey, how's it been? --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Tenkuu Otoshi']] 07:52, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Answers Wiki Thanks! you're the first one who greeted me! Anyways, sure! you can make an answers wiki! --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Tenkuu Otoshi']] 06:33, April 14, 2012 (UTC) dA Ah... Yes... I am the creator of those Nyans... and admin of this wiki as well!!! Heheh... Too many jobs? XD!!! Anyways,... Thanks for the fav! [[User:Potassium19|'Potassium19']][[User_talk:Potassium19|'Talk!']] 13:18, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Template ... Got the message at the template talk page there! Thank you! :3 <3 [[User:Potassium19|'Potassium19']][[User_talk:Potassium19|'Talk!']] 15:03, May 17, 2012 (UTC)